


Streets

by westfvll



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westfvll/pseuds/westfvll
Summary: This is my first fic on AO3! Thank you so much for reading, please let me know what you think!A very special thanks to my friend Mia, who helped me out with the ending!





	Streets

x  
The night of the after party had come to an end. The Ocean’s 8 cast was leaving the set for the last time, and they wouldn’t see each other until the premiere in 2018. 

“Goodbye Cate.” The brunette leaps softly into Cate’s arms.  
“Bye Sandy.” Cate whispers into Sandra’s ear. “I’ll call you when I get home, -just to make sure everything's okay.” Cate clears her throat. Sandra nods, and watches the blonde walk away. Sandra says goodbye to Sarah and Helena who were the only two still there. 

She heads back to her trailer and gets into her pj’s, making herself a bowl of popcorn and sitting down in front of her tv. She felt tears falling down her face, and stood up to get a bottle of wine. Which surprisingly, turned into four. 

It had been nearly three hours since Cate had left for England. Sandra sat on the edge of her bed, looking down at the floor. Bottles of wine scattered across the room, popcorn on the floor, and eyeshadow smudged across her face. The woman felt like the world was broken beneath her, and the only thing that was keeping her from falling apart was Cate. Now she was gone, and her heart was in pieces. Sandra had her phone in her hand waiting for Blanchett’s call, which she knew wouldn't come for another four hours. She took a deep breath and laid down on her bed, running her fingers through her hair, checking the time every five minutes. Sandra felt her eyes getting heavy and soon fell asleep. 

A few hours later, she woke up to Cate’s call, she answered, and was still too cloudy to say a word. Until finally, Cate broke the silence with her heavy Australian accent.  
“Hey. How are you?” She says nervously. Sandra shakes her head lightly and props herself up on her mattress.  
“I'm okay, I have a small headache, just woke up from a nap..” Cate laughed for a second before the call became quiet. “Oh shit, did I wake you up?” She asked, waiting for Sandra’s response.  
“Yeah, but it's totally fine Cate, I was waiting for the call anyway.” The two fell into a comfortable silence until Sandra interrupts. “What about you? Are you okay? Are the kids good? I mean they must be happy to see their mother after a month with their nanny.” Sandra said, while slowly making her way back down onto her bed. 

 

“Yeah, they seem happy.” She could feel Cate smiling even if they were more than five hundred miles apart. Sandra realized she had been thinking to herself for too long, and broke the silence once again.  
“Good. That's, Good.” She took a deep breath. “It's great to hear your voice again Cate.” The blonde giggles.  
“It hasn’t even been ten hours Sandy!” She teases. 

They both laugh. “I know, I know.” Sandra smiles. “I don't want to keep you for too long, so-”  
“It was nice talking Bullock. Stay safe. Talk to you soon!” The call comes to an end before Sandra can say anything, knowing that Cate was happy and well was reassuring, and she soon drifted back to sleep. 

The next morning, Sandra woke up on the floor, and to her trailer looking like a bomb hit it.  
“What a mess.” She works her way over to her bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror. “Dear God! I look awful.” The woman washes off her face, puts her makeup on, and starts cleaning up the very messy trailer. “Alright.” She packs up her stuff, makes herself breakfast and heads out the front door. “It's about time I leave this place.” 

She calls an uber and starts to wander off. Sandy walks across the trailer park, in stilettos. “Damnit.” She spots a big rock close by, and walks over to it. Changing her footwear to casual Converse shoes. “That was a dumb idea.” She laughs and walks around, now comfortably. Sandra comes across Cate’s trailer. She smiles and walks closer to it. Sandra notices a leopard print pattern piece of clothing on one of the trailer’s stairs. “Huh?” She walks over to pick it up. 

“Miss Bullock?” The voice startles her.  
“You’re my uber?” The man nods and walks over to the car.  
Sandy follows him and gets into the SUV. She looks out the window and the car starts moving. About five minutes later, She gets a text from Cate. “Coffee soon?” Sandy smiles.  
“What was that?” The driver asks.  
“Hmm? Oh, oh nothing.” 

When Sandra arrived at the airport, the press was everywhere. She smiled and posed a few times, but that only lasted a few seconds. She was extremely tired and had no interest in being photographed right now. She got on the plane and fell asleep almost immediately. Six hours had gone by in two seconds. “Hello?” Sandy woke up to a young blonde blue-eyed flight attendant. She made her think of Cate. “Are we here already? Wow! That was fast!” She smiled and walked down the plane aisle. She breathed in the foggy Los Angeles air.

Just after Sandra got off the plane, she took out her phone and called Cate, no answer. “Oh.” The paparazzi were there of course. Although she spent the whole flight sleeping, she still felt rather exhausted, and only stopped for a few seconds. She got into the limo that was sent for her and tried calling her again. She answered this time, but there wasn't a word said for a few moments.  
“Hi Cate!” Sandy said in a lovey-dovey tone.  
“What's up with your voice?” Cate asks.  
“What? Nothing?! This is my normal voice, Caty.” She repeats in the same tone. 

They laugh for a short minute. “So you wanted to get together? It's only been a day, you know.” Sandy replied.  
“Haha. I’m aware.” They set things up for their date, and say goodbye to each other. Sandra was so happy, the joy radiated from her face. 

When Sandy got home, she started trying on so many dresses, it was like she was a teenager again. She knew it wasn't an actual date, or anything special besides them just meeting up, but she thought she should dress as if it were. After an hour of trying on gowns, she decided on a red v-neck velvet dress. It looked stunning, the dress brought out every curve of her body. She added a few pieces of jewelry and black lace up high heels to top it off. Sandra admired herself in the mirror for a few minutes. They had set the event for three weeks from now, and she was already completely fixed on what she would wear.

A couple of weeks passed, and the day had come. It was a gorgeous sunny summer day, and Sandy was finally going to see Cate again. They’d called once during the past three weeks, but Cate was busy with her children, so they hadn’t really had much time to talk. Sandra missed hearing her voice and listening to her thoughts on the world. Which is what they’d talk most about. The date was at twelve, and she was fully prepared. She still had her mind set on the red velvet dress with the beautiful jewelry to accompany it. She took a shower and applied a full face of makeup. Then put on her dress, and her assortment of rings and necklaces. She took her Mercedes-Benz and drove to the restaurant. 

She’d assumed Cate would be wearing a suit, and of course, she was. Cate looked gorgeous in the ashy grey suit she chose. So gorgeous, Sandra could barely breathe. It was only a small amount of time before Cate realized she had been staring at her for the past two minutes. 

The Australian lit up, smiling so hard. Sandy smiled back and joined her.  
“Hey!” Sandra says while fixing her hair.  
“Wow. You look, you- look…” Mumbles the blonde, that now has quite red cheeks.  
“You look great too.” Sandy giggles.  
Cate takes a big sip of her water.  
“How was your flight here?”  
“Hmm? Oh, it was great, slept the whole time.” Says Cate; barely able to form a sentence.  
Sandra grins. “That’s great, it’s nice to hear that you’re finally getting some rest.” Cate smiles and takes another sip of her ice cold water. “How are you?” She asks. 

“Better now that I'm talking to you.” Cate replies nervously, taking another rather large sip of her water. Sandy could feel a rush of blood flowing to her cheeks, she smiled and cleared her throat. The tension grew larger and larger. They both had cherry red faces, and Sandra was trying not to say anything she’d regret. 

After what had seemed hours of the two staying completely quiet, their waiter had finally arrived. “Hello, I’m Layla. I’ll be your waitress for the evening! Are you two ready to order?” Cate and Sandra look at each other and both say no. “Okay, I’ll be back when you guys have decided.” The woman walked away with a slight skip. 

They picked up their menus and started looking for something they’d enjoy. “What are you getting Cate?” The australian looks up from her paper and puts it down on the table. “The caesar salad. It’s basic, but I don't feel like trying anything new right now.” Sandra smiles and nods her head with a slight smile on her face. Cate winks. “I’ll order the same thing.” They see their waitress approaching once again. 

“Hi, you guys ready?” She smiles at the actresses and gets her small notebook out. “Yeah. I’ll have a caesar salad, with a glass of oaked Chardonnay, please.” Sandra looks at the waitress. “I’ll have the same.” The woman smiles and writes their orders on her paper. “Okay, two caesar salads and two glasses of oaked Chardonnay?” Cate gives the woman a thumbs-up and she walks away with a smile on her face. “Chardonnay?” Sandra adds. “Why not.” They smile at each other.

Their orders were brought to them minutes later.  
“That was fast.” Sandra says while secretly admiring Cate. “Yeah.” The blonde smiles and begins eating. Sandra hadn’t started yet, she was still staring at Cate, appreciating every curve of her body (that she could see of course) and every strand of her beautiful blonde hair. Fantasizing about waking up to her magnificent voice in the morning. Just the sound of it gave her chills. Sandra never really considered herself a nervous person with people. However, with Cate she’d always felt dominated, and nervous in her presence. It was a strange feeling she liked, a lot. Which made being apart from Cate harder and harder for Sandy. 

“Are you going to eat?” Sandra shakes her head. “Huh? Oh yeah.” She takes a bite of her crispy salad. “Mmmm, this food is amazing.” Cate chuckles. “You never fail to make me laugh.” Sandy smiles and takes a sip of her Chardonnay. “What? It’s good food!” The Australian smiles. They ate their meals and decided to go for a stroll along the streets of Los Angeles. 

As Sandra walked down the beautiful, palm tree and people filled streets, she only wanted to do one thing, hold Cate’s hand. She knew the press would be all over it, and rumors would pop-up, so she forced herself not to. But how would Cate react? Would she pull away? Would she go along with it? These were all equal possibilities that Sandra thought about for the majority of their walk. 

“I love you.” The brunette stops walking, shocked, and equally speechless. Sandra’s heart was racing, beating the fastest it ever had before. She has the urge to kiss her right there and then, her whole body telling her to lean in and embrace Cate with a powerful, long, and meaningful kiss. 

Cate looking at her with full-on heart eyes, she pulls her in and goes in for the kiss. Sandy could feel Cate smiling lightly while their lips interlocked. Her hand rested below the Australian’s ear, her other hand slightly rubbing her cheek. Cate running her fingers down Sandra’s spine, pulling her closer until there was no space left between them. Instantly the people walking around them disappeared, and it was as if she and Cate were alone. Every care in the world, forgotten about. All that mattered was Cate. 

Sandra pulled away gently, cheeks flushed and lip caught between her teeth in an attempt to dim the grin splitting across her face. She looked at Cate for a long moment before almost whispering, “I love you too.”

All of Sandra’s doubt washed away and she broke into a grin as well, almost laughing from relief and the happiness she felt welling up inside her.

Still beaming at each other like a pair of lovestruck high schoolers they clasped hands again and continued on their way down the street. Sandra wasn’t quite sure why but the sun now felt warmer against her cheeks, and her heart felt lighter in her chest. She glanced over at Cate again...she was still grinning. Okay, maybe she knew why.  
x

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3! Thank you so much for reading, please let me know what you think!  
> A very special thanks to my friend Mia, who helped me out with the ending!


End file.
